This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our project in the LFD involves using the spectrophotometer to analyze the light transmission through polyolefin. We are concerned that during one of the steps in the production of our chips, shrinking our polymer through heating, that it will become too opaque to be used in the expected applications. We would like to test different protocols to determine if one reduces the opacity.